moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kure'sha
Kure'sha -- Redeemed Light -- is the hammer created by Phyrgon from a hidden Amethyst Crystal inside the Oshu'gun. He currently wields it now and it is a terrible opponent in battle. (( This page is a work in progress! )) Description Phyrgon used one large crystal, three chips, and a medium sized crystal to bring it all together. The Large crystal transformed into the head of the hammer, which was where the most of battle would happen. The medium crystal would fit to become the hilt of the hammer. Not only for decoration, the hilt was hard and firm enough to be slammed into enemies without snapping. And the three chips? They were power sources. Once set in the correct positions -- One on either side and on above -- they began to transform into magic, floating and spinning around Kure'sha. Without these chips the hammer would surely fall apart. History Kure'sha was created when the warrior Phyrgon created a weapon fashioned of Crystals. He used his old armor to create a firm handle to hold the weapon together, and searched far and wide for the correct crystal. In the end, he found that they were hidden in a deeper compartment of the Oshu'gun , a sacred Orc area and the ship that had brought the Draenei to Draenor. After working long and hard to create the right pieces, it took some time to put it all together. In the end, Phyrgon brought it to an Orcish Blacksmith and had it worked on by them as well; this creating the strong Hammer named Kure'sha. The blessing. After Phyr'gon was fully trained into becoming a Vindicator, Velen appeared at the ceremony. This is how it went. Velen moved through the ailse where Phyrgon was being accepted to the Hand of Argus. Everyone went silent, including the person oathing the soon-to-be Draenei. Behind Velen, was a Naaru. What could one of the Naaru have coming to see this? Velen spoke: "Bring me the hammer." Shocked, Phyrgon looked to the Prophet with a confused look. It took a moment to understand what he was saying before it got through to him. The Draenei nodded, standing up and offering the hammer's handle to the elder. Velen eyed over it, bringing his long fingers to feel the handle and the wrapped cloths over it. He nodded to himself, before speaking something inside a diferrent language Phyrgon couldn't comprehend. Holy light swarmed over the hammer, coming from both the Naaru and Velen. It was unsure of what happened to it, as nothing truly did change. Phyrgon had the guts to speak. "What are you doing to my hammer?" Velen looked up after the blessing was complete, a slight smile on his lips. He offered it back. "Kure'sha is ready for a Vindicator now, the Redeemed Light is what it shall be called." Phyrgon frowned, unsure what had just happened other then his hammer being named. He nodded, asking one single more question. "What happened to it?" Velen began to turn away, stopping for a slight moment to respond. '"'''When you must know what Kure'sha has been blessed with, you will know."'''' To this day, what it was blessed with remains a mystery. Category:Maces Category:Weapons Category:Vindicators Category:Draenei